Lysa Lannister
Lysa Lannister is the daughter of Stafford Lannister and wife to Tristan Baelish, the Black Prince. Biography Lysa Lannister was born to Stafford Lannister and Roslin Mallister in the year 366. She was their second child, and only got to know her father for four years before he was killed in battle. Lysa grew up in Casterly Rock, where her grandfather, Tyrek, raised her almost as his own daughter. The wealth of the Lannisters was at her disposal; she often cajoled him into buying her an exotic hairpin or a new book for the Casterly Rock library. During her childhood, Casterly Rock played host to many visitors, and Lysa struck up passing friendships with the children or grandchildren of the lords who'd come to meet with her grandfather. Some of these relationships withered before they'd even sprung up, while others continued through the years as they wrote letters back and forth. She learned much during those years. Her mother showed her how to carry herself as a proper lady, while her grandfather taught her how to navigate the briars of diplomacy. It was these lessons, along with the legends and histories she devoured in rainy afternoons and long carriage rides, that led her to chatter often about how she would marry a lord and be remembered throughout history as the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms. Her predictions seemed dashed when a potential match with Robert Baratheon was turned down. She was only 13, and deemed far too young and valuable to be promised off a half-decade before she could be wed. The year she turned 18, though, her grandfather and the king made an arrangement: Lysa would marry the king's second son, Tristan Baelish. The marriage was performed and consummated. Then, the following year, the king's heir was killed, and blame fell on Lysa's husband. Before he went into exile, Tristan offered her the choice of accompanying him or remaining home. She followed him to Essos. Exile agreed with Lysa. She quickly became a fixture of dinner parties and social happenings in Pentos, her new home, and she threw herself into learning as much as she could about Essos. Her grandfather sent her as much gold as she requested to buy books on Pentos, the Targaryens, the Three Daughters, and the Faith of the Seven-Who-Are-One. She devoured as many as she could. Tristan often left Pentos to visit other cities in Essos. While Lysa sometimes traveled with him, she more often remained in the city she now thought of as home. This became even more true as she seemed to contract one Essosi disease after another, which led to a miscarriage she never shared with Tristan. For solace in those days before her health recovered, she began to visit the Sept of the East. There she met Ser Perceon Hightower, one of the captains in the Warrior's Sons. They developed a close friendship that ultimately led to Lysa's converting from the western to the eastern Faith. This friendship (and her conversion) have lasted even through Ser Perceon's ascension to become the Ferocious One. During the later half of her husband's exile, Lysa developed an ear for gossip. She began by simply meeting with Pentoshi nobles who had nothing better to do than talk about one another, but then began hiring commonfolk or others' servants to bring her more scintillating (and accurate) news. Though she was by no means an expert on all things going on in her new home, she became at least a sought-after dinner invitation for others with her same interests but less skill, and Lysa was always happy to share some of what she had learned. Now, as she travels at long last back from Essos toward hopes of her husband's inheritance, Lysa works with him to father an heir, and plans how to bring her few talents to bear in the scheming of King's Landing. Timeline * 366 AC - Lysa Lannister is born. * 370 AC - Lysa's father dies. * 379 AC - Robert Baratheon's quest for Lysa's hand is rejected. * 384 AC - Lysa marries Prince Tristan Baelish. * 385 AC - Lysa goes into exile with her husband. * 386 AC - Lysa miscarries. * 386 AC - Lysa becomes friends with Ser Perceon Hightower. * 390 AC - Lysa returns to Westeros with her husband. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Septon Rego - Septon of the Eastern Faith, spiritual advisor - Archetype: Zealot * Ser Aubrey Kenning - bodyguard, childhood friend - Archetype: Warrior (Swords) * Briony - lady's maid, confidante - no archetype * Melesa Hill - childhood friend, sycophant - Archetype: Executioner Category:House Lannister Category:House Baelish Category:Westerlander